


Merry Christmas, Lucy Preston.

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: A Very Garcy Christmas [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Prompts:Christmas prompt: Person A trying to set up the tree for Christmas but Person B has to pick Person A up for them to put ornaments on the tree because they’re so short.Anon: Little Christmas prompt if you don’t mind: Christmas in the bunker, Garcy decorating the tree together (big Croatian tree of a man, of course, has to help out) Maybe even a sweet little present?





	Merry Christmas, Lucy Preston.

 

“Eh. Uh… ugh!” Flynn could hear the sounds of exasperation all the way from his room. Deciding that it was more than likely safe to walk out and check on said sounds, he had ventured out slowly.

Frankly, Flynn was a little afraid of what he would find. He was thankful that it sounded like one of his female bunker companions- because honestly, if it was Wyatt struggling to put on pants, Flynn might just put a bullet through him on principle (the principle that he shouldn’t have his pants off in the common living space).

Alas, it was Lucy. Struggling to decorate the tree. Yesterday, Rufus and Flynn had decided to surprise everyone by going back to 1822- a year when literally nothing of note happened- and get a decent sized Christmas tree. Denise had only been mildly upset about it- and considering she brought decorations and festive holiday food and refreshments over today, Flynn was willing to bet she was over it.

He leaned against the wall as he watched Lucy struggle to get ornaments on to the top third of the tree. Walking over to the kitchen, he decided to put on a kettle of water for hot cocoa.

“I’d be happy to help if you’d like.” Flynn offered. “I don’t want to impose though.”

Lucy looked down at the yards of tinsel and lights she had skipped, due to not being able to reach the top. Looking somewhat defeated she sighed.

“I just wanted to do one thing right.” She murmured.

“Well, then you’re definitely doing that wrong,” Flynn said, smirking at his friend.

“Oh, and other than being the size of a literal Christmas tree, how do I improve my methods, Oh Wise and Powerful Christmas Tree Hunter?”

Flynn laughed and walked over surveying the area.

“Harvester.”

“What?”

“You don’t hunt a Christmas tree. You harvest it.”

“Well, when it’s a beast of a tree, I get to use linguistic imagery.” Lucy bit back. Flynn just smiled at her, and as she glared at him he saw a little bit of her ice melt. Lucy had been in a horrible mood all week- the truth was Flynn had really gotten the tree to try to cheer her up.

The kettle went off.

“Okay, let's start over… You stay here. I’m going to get everything we need to do this properly.” Lucy opened her mouth as if to argue and then shut it, slowly she sat down on the futon, and turned on the TV.

“I’ll be waiting.” She said.

Flynn quickly went to work, first making their hot chocolate and then grabbing the items from his room. Having collected it already, almost everything was in a big box that he brought out. He instructed Lucy to wait for him, and went to the “guest room”. Agent Christopher had been kind enough to grant his request for one thing- an electric fireplace.

“I considered putting this in my room… but… with the tree out there- and you being so cold all the time…” he plugged it in, and the look on Lucy’s face was priceless.

“It's so… cozy. And pretty… and  _warm_.” She said as she inched closer to it, tapping her feet happily as she smiled. But, Flynn wasn’t done yet. He pulled out Mason’s record player, and set it on the table. Plugging it in, he put on a compilation record that he had snagged from Mason as well. “There are other records if you’d like something else. I am going to grab our hot chocolate.”

“Thank you,” Lucy said, as she pulled up her legs and tucked them under herself. She looked cozy and almost happy.

“Would you like peppermint schnapps in your cocoa?”

“Yes, please!” Lucy said. As Flynn walked back, Lucy was smiling at him. Taking the hot chocolate, she took a sip- and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Sitting next to her, Flynn couldn’t help but smile at her. “That’s really good… what else do you have in that box?”

“Well, if I show you, you have to wear it.” Lucy looked skeptical- but her curiosity won out.

“Fine.” She said, and Flynn fished out a Santa hat and some reindeer antlers. Lucy’s eyes went wide. “Please tell me I get to pick?”

Flynn nodded. And Lucy pointed to the red Santa hat. Leaning over, Flynn placed it neatly on her head.

“There. Adorable.” He noticed her blush before he went to put the antlers back.

“No, no, no! Garcia Flynn. I believe those antlers are yours to wear.” He set them down on the table.

“I never agreed to that.”

“Aww, c'mon.  _Please, for me?_ ” While he was still deciding Lucy sat up and snagged the antlers. Leaning over to him, she fit them on his head perfectly.

“There you go,  _deer_.” She said, relishing her cheesy pun. Setting her hands on his shoulders she added: “You make a handsome reindeer.”

Flynn didn’t know what to say. He wondered if he accidentally gave her too much schnapps in her cocoa. As he considered this, Lucy pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for always making me feel better… and never demanding to know why I feel crappy.”

Flynn hugged her back. Frankly, he enjoyed being able to hold her and have her head fit on his shoulder- instead of having her cheek being on his chest.

“You know you can talk to me if you want to. I won’t pressure you. But, I’m here.” He said, voice low and soothing.

“Thank you, Garcia,” Lucy said. And he felt her turn her head and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

“You’re welcome, Lucy.” He decided that they should take care of their sad tree. “Oh, there is another thing in that box for you…. but you have to help me with the tree first… sound good?” She nodded against him, and he got up.

Together they strung up the lights, placed the tinsel, and arranged the last of the ornaments.

“I have these for you. You have to wait until Christmas day for the other presents. But, since we are decorating the tree…”

“Well… what’s this?” Lucy smiled, as she unwrapped the first of two small packages he had handed her. The first was a beautiful pinecone painted with gold glitter and given Angel wings. The second was a wooden apple the size of Lucy’s palm, with ornate decorations on it. And Lucy’s name.

“In Croatia, we give an actual decorated apple to people who are… very important to us on Christmas Eve… I wanted your apple to last- so I whittled one for you. And the pinecone angel is something I invented when I was a kid… Iris always liked them- they became a happy tradition with my parents, too. I have made one every year- even on The Mothership. I suppose if I can make them during The Croatian war of independence, and while I was hoping through time, I can make them here… So, I was wondering if you might be willing to help me put it on the tree?”

“Okay…” Lucy said smiling. “I’d love to help with that.”

“Alright. You’re going to have to get on my shoulders then.”

“Wait, what?” Lucy asked, “what if I hurt you? What I what if fall?” She began to trail off nervously.

“Loocy.” Flynn said, cracking a smile, “I was kidding.”

“Oh!” She laughed it off. At that, she did try to go to the tree and stretch as far as she could. Suddenly, Lucy felt strong hands gripping her waist, and she was able to reach the top comfortably.

“Got it?” Flynn asked.

“Yeah,” Lucy said. A moment later, she was back on the ground. She took a step back and looked at the tree. “It's beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Flynn agreed. “See, we do make  _quite the team_.”

At that, Lucy just smiled.

“ _So_ … the apple thing… is it because I’m a professor? Or is it really a Croatian tradition?”

“I honestly didn’t even think of the teacher thing. Let’s say its both… although you wouldn’t be able to be  _my_ teacher then.” He said, dropping hints.

“What, why not?” Lucy asked, sounding a bit offended. Flynn looked around as if weighing his words carefully. Coming to a decision, he leaned in, and in a low voice said, “it would be a "conflict of interest”, so to speak.“

With that, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and began to walk away.

"Goodnight, Lucy.”

“Goodnight, Garcia.” She said, vowing to look up the explanation of the apple tradition in the morning. For now, the peppermint schnapps and cozy atmosphere were drawing her in. Laying down on the couch, she eyed the ornament- it was rather intricate... She found it beautiful and comforting. 

For now, she decided she would keep it by her… a little reminder that she was special to someone…

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There is an old tradition of Croatian men giving their girlfriends or wives decorated apples for Christmas... So, our shy turtle Flynn does it as a way to show Lucy how he feels without expecting her research it...


End file.
